


Come Back to Me

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reader has been cursed by a witch and has been put in a coma. Dean stays by the Reader’s side day and night, refusing to give up on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back to Me

Warnings: Angst, Reader is in a coma

Fic:

You could feel every touch and hear every sound, but you couldn’t see, nor could you speak. The doctors said you were in a coma, but you begged to differ. This was a curse, a witch’s spell. It cut you off from everything you loved, kept you in a permanent state of limbo, not quite alive, but at the same time, not quite dead either.

You weren’t sure how long you’d been like this. Everything was dark, so it made it difficult to mark the days. The only constant you had was Dean. He sat by your side at all hours of the day and night. Sometimes he spoke to you, encouraging you to wake up. Sometimes he sat by your side, silent as the grave, his hands running through your short hair. Sometimes he slept in the chair beside your bed, your hand clasped between both of his. No matter what, he never left your side for long and you could always count on him coming back to you.

“Come back to me,” Dean whispers in your ear, “I need to hear your voice again.” His hands squeeze yours tightly and his lips brush your cheek. You can feel the stubble there and you know it’s been awhile since he’s shaved. “I need you to be ok,” Dean says.

“Come on Baby, just give me a sign,” Dean whispers, “Anything.” You wanted to scream, to tell him that you were still there, that you could hear him, but you couldn’t even move let alone speak. “I love you,” Dean whispers, pain in his voice, “I can’t lose you.”

You won’t lose me, you scream inside your head, desperately wanting to believe it. Dean had tried everything to bring you back. He had asked Cas to help you, but his powers were useless against the spell. Sam brought every relevant book in the library and Dean had read every word, but nothing was helpful. As a last ditch effort, Dean had asked Sam and Cas to hunt down the witch who had done this to you, but so far, nothing.

“I know you can hold on until we find an answer,” Dean says, squeezing your hand, “You’re a fighter, one of the strongest people I’ve ever met. If anyone can beat this, it’s you. You have to.” You feel a drop of warm water splash against your cheek.

You wanted to wrap your arms around him, comfort him and tell him that everything would be alright. “I’m sorry,” Dean says, wiping his tear from your cheek, “I hate seeing you like this. I want to believe you’re still here, but seeing you like this makes it hard.” Dean brushes a stray strand of hair behind your ear and begins to laugh through his tears.

“How is your hair always such a mess?” he asks, “It doesn’t make any sense. It’s so short and you’re not even moving.” His words come to a halt, getting caught in his throat. His tears continue to fall as he cards his fingers through your hair, removing the tangles and straightening it out.

“I love you Y/N,” he whispers again, bringing your hand up to his lips, “We’ll find a way to bring you back, I promise. I’ll never leave you, all you have to do is stay with me.”


End file.
